Their Story
by Bellatriz123
Summary: This is the story of how Hades and Persephone started their romance and of all the obstacles that they had to face. Rated M for future content including violent situations, swearing and sexual content. R
1. Chapter 1

That had been the first time she had dreamt about him.

She dreamt of a pond where she was bathing, but then she heard a noise came from the dark. 'Who is there?' the girl asked and before her eyes slowly appeared a man. He was very tall, in fact taller that any god she had ever met, the man's eyes were an incredibly dark shade of blue; his skin was pale, opposite to everyone she knew, whose skin was gold as the sun. The stranger wore black leather pants, a loose blouse and black riding boots; on top of that he wore a long black and red cloak. This stranger was the representative of true male beauty in her honest opinion; sure she was never to say that out loud should her mother hear.

'What is a beautiful maiden as yourself doing alone in the hoods?' the man asked. She tried to hide her blushing cheeks, after all she never met anyone and for that reason very few had told her that she was beautiful, sure some gods had but she felt this stranger was somehow different from everyone else.

With her silence the man walked towards her. In that moment she remembered that she was not wearing any clothes, so she tried to cover herself with her hands and hair ashamed, but he kept walking in her direction until he was just in from of her. Then he looked her in the eyes and caressed her cheek with his hand. She didn't know why was she letting him do that, maybe she should try to escape, but something inside her mind told her he wasn't going to hurt her and that he wasn't as a stranger as she thought he was.

'What is your name my dear?' he asked her again. Feeling bold the girl teased 'I think is only fair if I know your name first, my lord.' He smirked looking deep into her eyes and feeling bold himself, told her 'What if I give you my name and in exchange I get a sweet kiss from you, my gorgeous flower?' he made the proposition in a husky tone that sent shivers up her spine in delight. Damn, why was she feeling like that? She had never felt so needy, so willing, like she was capable to do anything if he asked her.

'I guess we… could make a deal…'she answered fumbling a bit with her words. The handsome stranger then slowly lowered his lips on hers and in the next moment he was kissing her and she could not believe it was happening. At first the kiss was sweet and tender, but as they continued kissing she put her arms around his neck and he his arms around her slender waist, now they were kissing each other fiercely as she lost all kind of sense and simply gave herself completely to this man who was a complete stranger to her.

They parted for a little time to breathe, the girl looked at his deep blue eyes and smiled, starting to kiss in again this time running her hands though his long black hair, while he drove her crazy with his tongue. She grinded against him, making the man groan and grind back into her, with that she gave a loud moan full of need.

Persephone woke up sweating on her single bed. What a dream! Who was that man? Why had she dreamt with him? What was wrong with her? Why was her mind playing tricks on her? So many questions passed her mind in that moment.

She got up and went to look through the window. It was almost sunrise.

Persephone next went to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. Gods, she was a mess. Her hair was all messy with sweat and she was very red and incredibly warm all over, obviously because of her crazy dream. She then filled her tub and took a bath to wash the sweat off of her skin, later dressing for her new day, since she could sleep no longer.

When she was ready she went towards the garden to say good morning to her mother – Demeter, Goddess of Fertility – and help her with the flowers and with the harvest, for she was too a goddess of spring and fertility like her mother so it is her duty to be with her mother to see if the flowers grow as they most.

As the girl goes to see her mother, she thinks if the man in her dream is real, if she will ever met him or that if he is real she will be forever lost in love with him. Then she spots her mother by a tree with her nymph friends working on some of the flowers. She goes to greet her mother.

'Good morning, mother' Persephone says. 'Good morning, my dear!' her mother almost sings getting up, 'You don't use to get up so early Sephie'.

'I didn't sleep well tonight, mother, nothing to worry about though' she reassured her mother. 'Are you sure, dear?' to that the girl nodded and went to help her mother.

'Ok, so let's get to work, dear, these flowers won't grow themselves, will they?' her mother said smiling at her daughter happily.

Persephone kept on with her day, but she never stopped thinking about the mysterious man that appeared in her dreams that night. That day she decided that she would find him, no matter what, and this time she would get his name.

Little did she know that in the next day she was going to have a surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

It was being one of those days for the Lord of the Underworld.

He had been working all day on some papers about the recent entries on his world; it was tiring passing all his damn days isolated from everyone else and writing about the dead people that check-in into his realm. It wasn't like he was a very sociable person, because he wasn't at all, but he didn't enjoy being alone all the time either.

At some time in his life he started to this what it would be like to find a queen to rule beside him. If he though well about it, it was going to be really difficult to find a woman that was willing to give up the above world just to go and live her life by his side. But then he could somehow find something to distract him from his loneliness, his excess of work or sometimes talking to someone from his realm he could trust and sometime he would even talk with his faithful three headed dog, Cerberus.

But that faked peace of mind that he was able to live had been disturbed in his last night of sleep, because of a dream he had about a lovely young woman. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, and believe him, he had seen some beautiful women in Olympus. The young woman had dark auburn hair, with long curls that went to the small of her back; amazing big brown eyes; flawless ivory skin that shined in the moonlight.

In his dream she was bathing in a pond. At first he was a little reluctant to look, after all it wasn't everyday he looked at women while they bathed and he always tried to be as much a gentleman as he could. But damn, she was one gorgeous woman. He could see very clearly the outline of her body from the bushes where he was hidden, but when she discovered she was being watched she asked who was there and he had show himself to her. To that second Hades already knew she was more than beautiful, but in when he came to be right in front of her he could say she was total and complete perfection as a woman.

It had been sometime since he had had a woman, and by the gods, this little woman was doing such things to his mind and body, just from looking at her, and Hades was beginning to think it was going to be really difficult for him to make use of his legendary control if he kept on looking.

While he was looking at her, he could feel her squirming under the powerful restrains that were is his gaze on her body. After a while he spoke to her and at first she only blushed shyly while trying not to look at him. He wanted desperately that this amazing creature talked to him and stopped feeling so shy, so went over to where she stood and caress her cheek. Next, Hades asked the girl her name and she teased him by saying that he should tell his first. So he just teased back by asking her a kiss in exchange of his name.

To his utter surprise, instead of being angry she came closer and he took that as a sign that maybe she wanted him too. He too got closer then, leaned in and kissed her. First it was an innocent type of kiss, but a little later he was kissing her desperately and she was giving him as much passion as he was giving her. Just when she started to touch him, he woke up. So, yes that night he could say he had a quick glance of the type of woman he definitely wanted to have at his side.

Now, he was buried in work and for all of his sins that night he had to go to a party in Olympus in honor of his whore of a brother, for some reason he could no longer remember. Gods, why did he have to put up with these hideous parties? Well, guess some of them weren't negotiable, then again, what Zeusy wanted Zeusy always found an away to have, and he wasn't only talking about the parties anymore. So Hades had to stop with his work to go get ready for the night that was ahead of him. It was going to be a very long night…

Sometime later he was leaving for Olympus. As he passed next to Thanatos on the hallway he said 'Thanatos, take care of the underworld while I am gone. I hope I won't take long up there, but in any case be alert, I don't want any lost souls running about.'

'Sure boss! You can be rested while you're away.' Thanatos assured him. Hades nodded and went to walk to the entrance of the realm where he found Charon on his boat looking tired.

'Everything alright Charon?' he asked a bit concerned.

'All good, thanks. Just lots of dead people to cross lately, must be because of the war. Glad it's finally ending.' The boatman replied to him while leaning against his boat.

'I'm glad the war is finishing too, I have been having lots of paperwork to do on the death entries.' And with that he said goodbye to Charon and went to get his chariot so he could get going.

As Hades got to Olympus, he could see his little brother's big palace full of lights and full of the noise made from people talking and laughing. So, he parked his chariot and went over to the palace entrance, so he could find the Zeus. Just as he entered the throne room, where the party was happening, he heard someone calling his name rather loudly and enthusiastically.

'Brother! You came, what a wonderful surprise. Be welcome to my palace.' Zeus said as he got closer to Hades to give him a big hug, of which the Lord of the Underworld politely shrugged himself of.

'Of course I came, brother. And by the away, the party seems to be going well.' The older god commented.

'It is a great party; it was Hera who planned it of course, because otherwise it wouldn't be half as great.' Zeus said looking around the room. His brother just nodded and smiled.

While Hades was distracted, Zeus called someone that came to stand at his side. 'Hades, may I present to you my beautiful daughter, Persephone.' As the almighty god finished saying those words, his brother turned to let his relative introduce him.

To his surprise and amazement, he found himself face to face to the wonderful young woman with whom he dreamt the previous night. Gods, was he dreaming again? Was this person truly real? Apparently it looked as if she was indeed real, and blushing that beautiful shade of pink he knew so well from his dream. She was dressed in an amazing green dress, which seemed to float around her like a leaf.

When Hades saw that she was blushing, he understood that the dream that he had had was a shared one, what meant that she had the same dream, with the course of actions. Of course it wasn't common, but it did happen in some cases. Well, that meant that they truly had been together for some time, just not in the real world, but instead in the mind playing games world. Great, now he was going to try to look like it was the first time he had seen her, for now…

The Lord of the Underworld found his voice and said in an almost stoic tone to hide what he was thinking 'Nice to met you, my lady Persephone. I am Hades. If I may say, you have a name as beautiful as yourself.' At the last part he dropped a bit his façade. She continued looking embarrassed and at the ground, but offered her hand as he went to kiss it.

'Well, I will leave you to so you can talk a little. I think Hera is calling me. Better go.' And with that Zeus was gone and the two of them were alone with each other.

With that opportunity the dark lord pulled closer to her and whispered into her ear 'Finally a know your name, and you… finally got your reward for that kiss.' In that moment he felt her shudder and shiver against him.

Oh, this was going to be a very good night after all…


End file.
